koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kyo Kusanagi/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Kyo Kusanagi. In Battle *"Ikuze!" - "Let's go!" *"Kurae!" - "Eat this!" *"Heh, heh. Moetaro?" - "You burned?" The King of Fighters '94 In Battle *"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Win Quotes *"My fists are burning!" (vs Brazil Team) *"Cheap tricks won't work!" (vs China Team) *"Impressive, but I saw it coming!" (vs England Team) *"We'll be the champions!" (vs Italy Team) *"That's the fate of a fraud!" (vs Japan Team) *"My fists are hard to beat!" (vs Korea Team) *"This is the end of Kyokugenryu!" (vs Mexico Team) *"This is too easy!" (vs USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 In Battle *"Ore no... kachi da!" - "This is... my victory!" Win Quotes *"That's it? Well I'm not angry, just disappointed." *"Burn in the fury of my flames, you worthless weakling." *"So long weenie king. We won't meet again." The King of Fighters '96 In Battle * intro vs Iori Win Quotes *"Eat my flames of fury, wimp. Grovel before the Kusanagis." *"Stop moping around and butch up, you weenie!" *"Wow! Back to the gym for you. You're really pathetic." The King of Fighters '97 In Battle * intro vs Iori The King of Fighters '98 In Battle * intro vs Iori ** intro vs Benimaru; response *** intro vs Shingo; response Win Quote *"You just ain't got it. So stop whining and get lost." The King of Fighters '99 In Battle * intro vs Iori; response Win Quote * "Huh, don't tell me. Think I was a clone?" Win Quote(Kyo-1 and Kyo-2) *"Victory is mine...Was there any doubt?" The King of Fighters 2000 In Battle * intro vs Iori; response Win Quote *"Resistance is flammable. No one can snuff my flame!" Lose Quote *"I don't have time to fail like this!!!" The King of Fighters 2001 In Battle * intro vs Iori Win Quotes * "It's all experience. Fight on, dude!" * "Victory was predestined. I'm not in your bush league." * "This ain't what a real battlefield should be!" *"You still got it! Haven't had so much fun recently." (Vs. Daimon) *"Follow me no more..." (Vs. Iori) *"Business with NESTS? I'll introduce you personally!" (Vs. Hero Team) *"As you've been so nice, I've returned your favours!" (Vs. NESTS Team) The King of Fighters 2002 In Battle * win vs Iori Win Quotes *"That's the pepper! That's the stuff! Oooh yeah!" *"Will you never learn? Or must I show you more punishment?" (vs Orochi Clan Members) *"You gotta use it or lose it. That's the best you can do?" (vs NESTS Members) *"You're weighing me down! It's the kiss-off, losers!" (vs Iori) *"You may have my old looks, but you ain't got my old stuff." (vs Kusanagi) The King of Fighters 2003 In Battle * intro vs Iori Win Quotes *"It's a law of history: I don't lose so easy." *"Like raging flames of the sun. That is the fists of Kusanagi!" *"What?! I guess KOF without me just isn't KOF, right?" *"What miraculous stamina! Taking such a basting!" *"Hmm. You got the look down. But you lack the substance." (vs New Hero Team) *"You never change. That's why you always lose." (vs Benimaru/Goro) *"A year sabbatical's being lazy? ...Well, ya got stamina, kid!" (vs Shingo) *"You never evolve.... That's what you're all about!" (vs Iori) The King of Fighters XI In Battle Win Quotes *"Out of my way, punk! You make me sick, so you'll get no mercy from me!" *"Getting up again, I admire your spunk. But, you've already lost." *"Do you plan to grovel your whole life? Show a little backbone will you?" *"You lack devotion. Steady effort is what counts. Me? I'm the exception to the rule!" *"What gives?! Where's that old spirit gone?!" (vs Terry/Ryo) *"I must incinerate you completely. Flammable trash is the world's trash!" (vs Shen) *"Just how many clones of me are left? I could make a baseball team out of me!" (vs himself) *"You don't think it's over, do you? I don't like tormenting losers - but you I will." (vs Ash) Win Quotes (Kyo Kusanagi Classic) *"Are you going easy on me? You're underestimating ME?" *"Can you feel the weight of history? Have a good taste! ...Of my flames, that is!" *"Do you understand my power now? Brute strength alone can't control these flames!" *"Hey... If that's how you always fight, I could have beat you without my flames." *"That was pretty good. I haven't burnt that hot in a while!" *"Trying to get up again? I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll make sure you're "well done" next time!" *"Well, that's about it. Use me as a model and maybe you'll improve." *"Wow, you can put up a fight. I bet our next match will be even better!" *"You seem to have improved, but you won't beat me. Keep this up and you'll be No. 2 forever!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"How many times do I have to win before you give up? You're annoying me, Yagami!" (Vs. Iori) *"You've cleaned up a bit. Are you able to think positively now?" (Vs. K') *"That's it? If you want to call yourself my pupil, show some guts!" (Vs. Shingo) The King of Fighters XII In Battle *"How'd you like that heat?" (English dub) Win Quotes *"So that's Koppo, eh? I thought it was some kind of dance!" (vs Andy) *"I am... the winner!" (vs Athena) *"You gotta work on your end moves, Benimaru!" (vs Benimaru) *"Maybe it's time to face up to your age. Perhaps you're a bit too old for this now?" (vs Chin) *"Now you've seen the true Kusanagi flame! Hope you learned something!" (vs Himself) *"Just lie there, Yagami. I'LL take care of Ash!" (vs Iori) *"I don't really know much about Muay Thai. But the history here is different!" (vs Joe) *"Sorry about that, Mr. Fancy-Pants Italian! With those bruises, looks like you won't be having dates any time soon!" (vs Robert) *"That was a terrible display of Kyokugenryu." (vs Ryo) *"The howl of a fallen wolf, how pathetic." (vs Terry) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Kyo: "Hey I was wondering where you'd gone off to. What have you been up to, Koppo Fighter?" :Andy: "I've been busy with ascetic training, isolated from everyday world, of course. What else!?" :Kyo: "Psh. I have no need for that stuff. A real man of genius doesn't need that nonsense." :Andy: "Talent is important, but hard work and talent beats talent. You can't get by in this world by just relying on raw talent..." :Kyo: "Says you! I'll make you into a believer. I'm a genius, and I ain't trying to hide it either!" Ash Crimson :Kyo: "Hey, freckle face. Weren't you looking for me?" :Ash: "How admirable of you, Kusanagi. I hadn't expected you to come and find me on your own." :Kyo: "Stop the chatter... I'm going to hurt you in ways you can't even imagine. I will never grow tired of hurting you! That's much how you've got me ticked off. Get ready, Ash Crimson!" :Ash: "Oh, I've been ready but are you? Are you ready to lose everything you got?" Athena Asamiya :Kyo: "Wow, I don't know what to say... Is this one of your strategies?" :Athena: "Huh? Strategies? What are you talking about?" :Kyo: "I mean, this is just a PR stunt, right? No one your age wears a sailor uniform anymore." :Athena: "Th-That's not a PR stunt! It's a return to my origin! It's a throwback!" :Kyo: "A throwback? I wouldn't wear a school uniform anymore if my life depended on it." :Athena: "J-Just shut up about it already, or you'll get me really angry! Let's get this over with!" Benimaru Nikaido :Benimaru: "I think we've already said everything we could possibly say, so let's just get going, Kyo!" :Kyo: "Gotcha! But don't burn out right at the start, okay? It's been a while, so I want to enjoy this!" Billy Kane :Kyo: "Hey, man, are you sure you want to be using that stupid little stick? Shouldn't you have a gun, like any other self-respecting gang member?" :Billy: "Watch your mouth! I'll have you know that my Three-Section Staff is a hell of a lot more dangerous than any old peashooter! Sorry for having to beat you at your own game, but I'm gonna whip you into a pile of dust with this thing!" Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Life is a lot longer than most young people think. There's no need to rush anything." : Kyo: "Huh? What are you talking about, gramps?" : Chin: "I'm just saying, you shouldn't worry about repeating a school year five or ten times. You'll get it eventually. Everything in its own time." : Kyo: "Why you! I hate when you act like you're going to say something wise, but it's really just a wisecrack! Bring it on, gramps!" Clark Still :Kyo:: "Would you mind taking all that stuff off? I'd hate to set fire to any of it." :Clark: "Hm? You mean my grenades? They're just duds. They're not live." :Kyo: "Whew, that's a relief. Now I can burn you to my heart's content!" :Clark: "Ha! You shouldn't be worried about my grenades exploding in your face, son. You should be worried about my fists doing that." Duo Lon :Duo Lon: "...Why are you here? Surely you have no further business here?" :Kyo: "What's it to you, huh? I'm just here to repay an old favor to someone!" :Duo Lon: "I thought so. It seems we're both here to look for someone..." :Kyo: "Oh yeah? Well then, I'll be the one that finds him so I can settle my score! This is where your journey ends!" Elisabeth Blanctorche :Kyo: "You... I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I'm gonna have to ask you to stop. You guys just bring trouble whatever you go and I'm always the one who has to clean up the mess!" :Elisabeth: "I am truly sorry about that... But you cannot remain uninvolved in these matters. The power of Orochi must not fall into their hands!" :Kyo: "Don't worry about that! I can handle that little upstart!" Evil Ash :Kyo: "Ash Crimson!? No. That's not right. You couldn't be...?" :Evil Ash: "Why not? *sigh*... You idiots are always making things so needlessly complicated. And yet I'm the one has to take care of your garbage." :Kyo: "Who are calling garbage!? I'm going to cremate you and leave your ashes in a landfill!" Flames Iori :Kyo: "Hey, hey! Your timing is impeccable as usual! You're not gonna tell me you were "summoned by my flames" or anything, are you? Because that's the lame kind of thing I'd expect you to say." :Iori: "It was you who was summoned here by your flames, Kyo. Are you ready to get burned to a crisp?" :Kyo: "You never were the man of the words, weren't you? All right Yagami, let's get this show on the road!" Himself :Kyo 1: "I've got to admire your persistence. I still don't know if you're a clone or an illusion or what, though..." :Kyo 2: "What!? Thay's my line, you miserable imposter!" :Kyo 1: "Things just got interesting! Let's see who's the real Kyo here!" Human Saiki :Kyo: "Wow, an Ash Crimson look-alike, huh? Are you as much of a cocky little bastard as he is?" :Saiki: "You are wrong, maggot. It is not I who looks like Ash Crimson. He looks like me... Not that I would expect you to understand such a thing. Bwahahahaha!" Hwa Jai :Hwa: "Kusanagi style? Never heard of it! And what's this 1800 years of history nonsense? The origins of Muay Thai lie in ancient India! In terms of history you don't even compare!" :Kyo: "Tell me something I don't know! I'm not here to debate history! We're fighting in the present. We're here to decide who's the strongest fighter in the world NOW! It's a rhetoretical question, by the way! The answer is obvious!" Iori Yagami :Kyo: "Even without your flames you're still up to no good,are you Yagami? You need to learn when to quit!" :Iori: "Spare me your lectures. This is the day you die, Kyo!" :Kyo: "My, aren't we in a hurry all of a sudden? That's not like you, Yagami... Are you getting nervous?" :Iori: "I told you I don't want to hear your crap! Just attack already!" :Kyo: "All right, guess it's time to pound you into shape. Let's go, Yagami!" Joe Higashi :Kyo: "So... uh... Are you sure that leaving the Muay Thai ring was such a good idea? You could've been and undefeated champ if you'd just kept fighting in the Muay Thai ring..." :Joe: "And you'd be undefeated if you just sat around protecting your ancient rituals. You're here for the same reason as I am. We both need to test ourselves against the best of the best!" :Kyo: "I hate to admit it, but you're probably right!" K' :Kyo: "Man, life must be really hard for you. I feel sorry for you, I really do." :K': "Shut up... Just... Shut. Your. Mouth!" :Kyo: "I see. I guess you don't need any pity!" Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "Kusanagi... it seems you're still drifting through life, ignoring your studies..." :Kyo: "Oh, uh, you see... I have a perfectly good explanation for that..." :Kim: "I'd love to hear it... in front of your parents!" King :Kyo: "A female bouncer, huh? How's that personal Muay Thai style working out for ya? If you think the skills that you honed by beating up drunks are going to work on me, you're about to get a painful lesson!" :King: "You should try working at my bar. You'll have a bit more respect once you know what it's really like. Every fighter there could be your last! I don't lose to men drunk on alcohol and I'm not going to lose to a boy drunk on his own delusions!" Kula Diamond :Kula: "I hate fire! I hate people who control fire! Get away from me!" :Kyo: "I always wanted to talk to you about this. Aren't you contradicting yourself? That guy with the sunglasses controls fire like I do, you know? So why don't you yell at him!? It ticks me off!" Leona Heidern :Kyo: "Hey, you are not going to go all crazy on me again, are you?" :Leona: "I think I have it all under control now... I will not back down..." :Kyo: "What!? So you could explode any minute? Again!? Get out of here! This is no place for people who can't control themselves!" Mai Shiranui :Kyo: "I shouldn't be surprised, but you sure have a lot of nerve trying to take me on with fire." :Mai: "Shiranui fire is nothing like your fire! You'd better watch out or your going to get a third degree lesson!" :Kyo: "The same goes for you! I'll teach you who's the hottest in town!" Mature :Kyo: "You guys just don't know when to quit, do you? How many times do you need to get burned before you learn not play with fire!?" :Mature: "I see you're all wound as usual! I'll make sure to cool down your fiery spirit! A flame always burns it brightest right before it's extinguished... I'm expecting you to burn bright, Kusanagi! Don't disappoint me!" Maxima :Kyo: "So you're my next opponent, huh? This is going to require some strategy, I think." : Maxima: "I'd never thought I'd hear something that humble from you." : Kyo: "I don't know what you've got in there. If I'm not careful you might release poison or explode or something." : Maxima: "Thanks for worrying about the enviroment. I'll make sure to recycle you once I'm finished with you." NESTS Kyo :Kyo :"Look, I don't feel like talking about this, so let's just get with the brawlin' and see who's the real one, okay?" :N. Kyo: "Sounds good to me... After all, there's no way the real thing could lose to a fake, right?" :Kyo: "Exactly! So let's get going! This is the kind of messy situation I like to avoid!" Raiden :Raiden: "Hehehe, you lookin' for your mommy, kiddo?" :Kyo: "No, but you're gonna be crying for yours when I turn you into a ball of fire, piggy!" :Raiden: "Them's fightin' words! I'll show you what a pro wrestler's wild ambition is all about!" :Kyo: "Are you sure about that? You don't even look like you could go a single round!" Ralf Jones :Kyo: "Wow! You're pretty active for someone as old as you are. Isn't it about time that you retired?" :Ralf: "Put a sock in it, kid! The day I need a squirt like you to worry about my health is the day I check into a nursing home. Looks like it's time for this old man's fists to beat some respect for age and experience into your skull!" Robert Garcia :Kyo: "I thought you were retired? I don't have time to fight people who aren't going to take this tournament seriously!" :Robert: "Yes. I'll take over my father's business at some point, but it's still way to early for that!" :Kyo: "Well, if you not going to retire, I'm not holding anything back! Don't cry to me afterwards about me going too far!" :Robert: "Hey, I came here to have a serious fight too, you know? I'm not going to break down crying back!" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "This tournament is broadcast live across the entire planet! It's the perfect chance for me to show everyone on Earth how fearsome Kyokugen Style Karate is!" :Kyo: "I'm not trying to destroy the Sakazaki family's income... But there's not a soul out there who's going to want to enroll in your school after they watch happens to Kyokugen here! Sorry, but I'm not going to act as the underdog! I've already wasted too much time here!" Saiki :Kyo: "So you're the one who that's behind everything this time? What are you up to!?" :Saiki: "Why should I bother to explain? I don't need you to participate, you just need to give me your power! I'll make sure to put the power of Orochi and the Three Sacred Treasures to good use!" Shen Woo :Kyo: "You look like you'll burn easily, but I have to be careful you don't release any toxic fumes. So do me a favor and burn you to your last atom, Mr. Self-Proclaimed "Shanghai's God Of War"!" :Shen: "Watch your mouth, kid! You don't want to be dragged out of a ditch somewhere, do ya? Don't think your puny sparks will work against me! Every fight is a fight for dear life for me!" Sie Kensou :Kensou: "I know you have your issues, but don't you think you're being a bit too hot-headed? Look in the mirror, man! You are totally bloodshot! You can't win when you're messed up like that!" :Kyo: "I can't believe that your advice started making sense there for a second. I'm not turning back, but thanks, kid. This is my problem! I'm gonna solve it the way I see fit! That's how I roll!" Takuma Sakazaki :Kyo: "Sorry man, but this is the wrong place for you to try and attract new students... All the viewers on TV are going to learn about your style from constantly replaying the moment I knock you out!" :Takuma: "Hahaha! You sure have a lot of pep, young rascal! I'll teach you some decent manners in Saisyu's stead. Now come!" Terry Bogard :Kyo: "Man you are here every single time, aren't you? Are you going for a perfect attendance record or something?" :Terry: "Hahahaha... You couldn't keep me away from KOF. When I heard strong fighters are getting together, I just can't resist." :Kyo: "You are a sick individual, Terry. I don't think there's any cure for what you got." :Terry: "Hey man, you are here every time I am too! If I'm sick, then you are also sick. Let's fight!" Vice :Kyo: "Give it a rest already, you cold-hearted snakes! I'm getting sick of hearing about Orochi all the time!" :Vice: "Silence, whelp! Just knowing you're the son of Saisyu is enough to get my blood boiling!" :Kyo: "Huh!? What kind of stupid reason to pick a fight is that!? I'll burn you into pile of ash!" Yuri Sakazaki :Kyo: "At the risk of sounding like a certain army man: Don't think you can get by just by "playing fighter"! This is not just a simple tournament. There's always something going on behind the scenes." :Yuri: "So what else is new? I'm as ready for you as ever!" :Kyo: "You take after your older brother... Or maybe I should say that you both take after your father... Well, let's get started then! I'm in a hurry!" Win Quotes *(vs. Andy): "Your problem is you had bad luck. You had the misfortunate of running into me!" *(vs. Ash): "You've made a fool of me too many times. Consider this a lesson." *(vs. Athena): "You're getting to old for that outfit. Try something Chinese, like your buddy!" *(vs. Benimaru): "Vengence failed, Benimaru! Not even your lightning can extinguish my fire!" *(vs. Billy): "You're all bark and no bite, chump. This fight almost bored me to tears." *(vs. Chin): "4000 years of history, and you can't even beat an 1800-year-old power?" *(vs. Clark): "I don't even know how to lose anymore. Could you give me some tips?" *(vs. Daimon): "I'm sick of listening to your sermon! All that matters is results!" *(vs. Dark Ash): "Oooh! You changed color! Big deal. At least the other kid put up a fight." *(vs. Duo Lon): "Legendary assassins!? Whatever, man! You should spend more time training!" *(vs. Elisabeth): "I don't care what you're trying to do! I've got my own stuff to take care of!" *(vs. Flames Iori): "Those eyes... You still haven't given up, have you? But I won. And there's nothing you can do about it." *(vs. Human Saiki): "You look like a sheet of paper; maybe that's why you burn so well. Now, don't ever let me see you again." *(vs. Hwa Jai): "Your pride and confidence seem to have been completely vaporized by my fire!" *(vs. Iori): "It'd be mean to take your purpose of life away, so I'm not losing that easily, Yagami!" *(vs. Joe): "That hurricane of yours is barely enough to blow out the candles on a birthday cake!" *(vs. K'): "You don't even get me warmed up anymore. Stop living in the past, and move on!" *(vs. Kensou): "They say you can learn from losing but that's a lie. All you've learned is that you're weak!" *(vs. Kim): "I thought your pupils were already pretty iffy in the first place but this bunch is...Er,never mind." *(vs. King): "Now you see your own limits. You have to overcome them to defeat me." *(vs. Kula): "You hate fire? Then just go back home and cry to your mommy." *(vs. Kyo): "Too bad, but there's no imitating the flames of Kusanagi!" *(vs. Leona): "Do you see how green you still are? You need to practice more!" *(vs. Mai): "You challenge me with fire!? Might as well teach your grandma to milk ducks!" *(vs. Mature): "You're Orochi's woman!? Aren't you lot ever going to give up!?" *(vs. Maxima): "You should've given up from the start. I was worried you might explode." *(vs. NESTS Kyo): "Hey, you faker! Go buy me some chips, chop chop! ...Money!? ...This is coming from your pocket!" *(vs. Raiden): "Is that gut of yours filled with oil? I've never seen anything burn like that!" *(vs. Ralf): "You say we're just "playing fighter"? Then you must be "playing soldier"!" *(vs. Robert): "You can't go back to your students after losing like that! Wanna give another shot?" *(vs. Ryo): "What's up? You seem to be hesitating. Has training too much gotten to you?" *(vs. Saiki): "Tch! Winning doesn't make me feel any better... Why do I always have to deal with these punks?" *(vs. Shen): "Stop whining, you loser! Or do you want to get burnt for real?" *(vs. Takuma): "Could you tell my dad he needs to stop worrying my mom and retire already?" *(vs. Terry): "What happened to your usual toughness? I've never heard of wolves hibernating!" *(vs. Vice): "I don't know what my dad did to you, but don't try to take it out on me!" *(vs. Yuri): "If you could punch as much as you can talk, you'd be alot better at fighting." Pre-Battle Dialogue (NESTS-Styled Kyo) Ash Crimson :Ash Crimson: "To be honest, I don't really need your power anymore. It's just that I don't want those guys to get their hands on it... So I guess it'll make things easier if I just get rid of you right here and now! That'll save me a lot of trouble in the future!" :Kyo: "You think you can just get away with anything, don't you? First, I'll make you pay for what you did to Kagura! Get ready!" Athena Asamiya : Athena: "You shouldn't wear yourself out like that all the time, Kyo. Everyone's worried about you!" : Kyo: "Well then, you can tell everyone not to... Wait a minute. Yuki didn't ask you to come here, did she?" Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Well now... How about you show me your strength, son?" : Kyo: "I've got no problem showing you, gramps, but don't think I'm going to take it easy on you just because you're old!" : Chin: "Hohoho! That's what I like to hear! You're gonna need all you got if you don't want to get hurt." : Kyo:"What worries me most about you is that you don't seem to realize when you're starting to ramble." Billy Kane :Billy: "1800 years, huh? Sorry,buddy, but I'm not scared of moldy old fighting style! I'm gonna take my staff and knock you into orbit, along with your stupid little fire!" :Kyo: "It's because of big-mouthed louts like you that people are able to appreciate just how grear I am. Thanks!" Duo Lon :Duo Lon: "It seems you have a place to go back to. You should leave here while you still can. I will not stop you." :Kyo: "You think you know it all, don't you, buddy? Next, try learning how to mind your own damn business. I have stuff to take care of here! If you're not gonna fight, why don't you get your sickly mug back to the mountains of China, huh?" Goro Daimon : Daimon: "I see... I suppose it can't hurt to return to one's early years sometimes." : Kyo: "Uh, that's not why I'm dressed like this, man..." Evil Ash : Evil Ash: "The time to end everything is upon us... Not only our battle, but your human history as well... Unfortunately, you will not be around to see mankind's final moments. And do you know why? Because..." : Kyo: "Sorry to interrupt your little speech, but you're one of the cheapest talkers I've ever met. Now let's fight already! And I'm not going to lose to anyone who's nothing but talk!" Flames Iori : Iori: "This will be the end of it all, Kyo... The end of my anger and the end of your life!" : Kyo: "Sorry to interrupt your dramatic monologue, Yagami, but I'd appreciate it if you would've make my schedule for me like that. I've got a date with Yuki planned for next week, and nobody's gonna get in the way of that!" Human Saiki :Kyo: "Hey, where's Ash Crimson? And don't tell me you're not related to the guy when you look like that." :Saiki: "Why do you ask? Shouldn't you be more worried about your own well-being right now? In about a minute, there probably won't be anything left of you but a pile of ashes, you know?" :Kyo: "Is that all you have to say? Guess I'll just have to make you talk!" Iori Yagami : Iori: "I will burn everything, Kyo! Not even a handful of ashes will remain!" : Kyo: "You think I'm gonna let that happen? God, you really think the entire world revolves around you, don't you?" : Iori: "Spare me your talk... Now you die!" Joe Higashi : Joe: "Well, I guess even a dud like you can always serve to make the truly talented people look good. In that sense, the world tends to work out pretty well for everyone. Don't you think so?" : Kyo: "The only thing you're good at is spouting gibberish. You've got me beat when it comes to that, I'll admit." K' : K': "Nothing personal here, but... just looking at your face ticks me off for some reason." : Kyo: "Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful, man! Let's make this an honest fight. Something tells me we could both do with some stress relief!" Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "Kyo! Just look at my new disciples! They are trying to gain new lives through martial arts! How about it? Don't you feel like joining them at my dojo and working up a good sweat?" : Kyo: "I don't think those guys are fooling anyone but you, man." King : King: "History isn't just about piling up years, Kyo. You have to use that time to actually improve yourself." : Kyo: "And what's that supposed to mean? You make it sound like I've been sitting around all this time." : King: "That's not what I'm saying. I just have the impression that you've been waving this "1800 years of history" thing around like some kind of status symbol. Those 1800 years aren't going to look very good if you just lose in the blink of an eye, are they?" : Kyo: "Oh, don't worry about that. There's no way I'm going to lose anyway!" Kula Diamond : Kyo: "Act like a good girl and go home, will you? I don't want to waste my time having to fight weaklings!" : Kula: "Don't make fun of me! I can put out your flames with my eyes closed!" : Kyo: "Can you, now? Okay, but don't start crying if you lose! It'll make me look bad!" Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Look, I don't feel like talking about this, so let's just get with the brawlin' and see who's the real one, okay?" : N. Kyo: "Sounds good to me... After all, there's no way the real thing could lose to a fake, right?" : Kyo: "Exactly! So let's get going! This is the kind of messy situation I like to avoid!" Leona Heidern : Kyo: "It always hurts me to look at you. You claim to have overcome the curse of your blood. Be honest with me. You're still not completely over the past, are you? I can tell just by fighting you." : Leona: "...Even so, I cannot run away anymore. I've decided I have to live with this fate." : Kyo "I'll say this: You know what you're doing, I can only honor that by fighting you without holding back. Let's go!" Mai Shiranui : Mai: "It might have been a tournament I didn't enter, but either way, you're officially number one in Japan in mixed martial arts. So, as the true number one, I want you to understand that. You wouldn't want to disgrace your country, would you?" : Kyo: "I sure wouldn't. So I guess I'm going to have to knock your ass out now. You leave representing Japan to me. Go sit in the audience and cheer me on as I show everyone how awesome I am!" Mature : Kyo: "All this whining about Orochi... Why don't you keep your petty little problems to yourself, huh? I'm getting sick of listening to you!" : Mature: "Oh, are you? Well I could always just kill you. That would solve a lot of your problems." Maxima : Kyo: "Hey, if it isn't Old Man Cyborg! Aren't you sick of babysitting that twisted kid yet?" : Maxima: "Not at all. Besides, I get the impression that you have it a lot worse. At least I don't have to deal with some psychotic stalker following me around." Raiden : Raiden: "Heheheh! You know what I like most about bustin' up pretty boys like you? The screams of horror from all the girls in the audience! Hearing the booing from the audience is the best part of being a heel!" : Kyo: "I don't know what goes on in the minds of you wrestling maniacs, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. There's no way I'm gonna let myself get beaten up by the likes of you!" Robert Garcia : Robert: "Hey, just so I know in advance... Do you have health insurance? Like, at all? 'Cuz you know you're going to be spending a lot of time in the hospital. You don't want to have to pay for all that yourself!" : Kyo: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never been in a hospital once in my entire life! ...Not as a patient anyway. You're the one who should be worried about yourself! Just think of what would happen to your company stock if you get beaten to a pulp here!" Ryo Sakazaki :Kyo: "Hey man... Haven't you ever wondered what's the point in following your father's footsteps?" :Ryo: "I'm not following in his footsteps. I just ended up being really good at karate somehow. Besides, if it hadn't been for karate, Yuri and I would never have survived in that town. But why do you ask? Is something bothering you?" :Kyo: "No... No, forget about it. Let's just start fighting. And let's make this a good one!" Saiki : Saiki: "The power of Orochi is finally mine... I can't have some little brat foiling my plans again. It's time for the sword to disappear! Down to its very existence!" : Kyo: "What're you talkin' about!? You've got another thing comin', buddy!" Shen Woo : Shen: "You seem to have been in a lot of fights... but you're still only a kid. You can't beat me." : Kyo: "Not when it comes to running my mouth endlessly, no. So, is "Shanghai's God of War" nothing but talk, or what?" : Shen: "Huh? Oh, so you're one of those types who never learns anything unless he gets hurt!" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "I'm sure you've got a lot on your mind, Kyo, but don't worry about a thing and just go back to school. Leave the rest to Sie Kensou, Psycho Soldier and Justice Fighter extraordinare!" : Kyo: "Huh? Who in his right mind would let you handle anything? You can start talking big once you've proven you're good enough to beat me!" Terry Bogard : Terry: "Hey, what's happenin', man? Hope your precious flames haven't started gutterin' out yet!" : Kyo: "You want to know how my flames are doing? Why don't I shove them down your throat, then?" : Terry: "Wow! Someone got out of the wrong side of bed today! This is gonna be a really heated battle!" Vice : Vice: "There you are, Kyo Kusanagi... You and your miserable father have been thorns in my side for long enough." : Kyo: "Huh? My deadbeat dad has nothing to do with this! Besides, it's you people who never know when to quit! Right! I'll burn you to a crisp and you'll never show your face around here again!" Yuri Sakazaki : Kyo: "So it only takes a single year for a complete amateur to master Kyokugen style!? Doesn't seem like there's much to it then, is there?" : Yuri: "What!? How rude! I mastered it in a year because I'm a genius! Isn't that obvious!? If you think I'm all talk, I'll be more than happy to show you in a real fight. Are you ready?" Win Quotes (NESTS-Styled Kyo) *"It seems you got your own problems.Atleast now we're even..Now get lost!"(Vs.Ash) *"How can you protect other people if you can't even protect yourself!? Try saving a kitten from a tree first!(Vs. Athena) *"Man, that was a pain... I guess we've been fighting for so long we can read each other's moves, huh?" (vs. Benimaru) *"Ugh, I'm getting so sick of all these hooligans! How did you even get through the preliminaries!?" (Vs. Billy) *"Just because you've lived longer than others doesn't give you the right to lecture everyone you meet!" (vs. Chin) *"You shouldn't be lecturing me, Daimon. Why don't you start by training yourself from scratch?" (Vs. Daimon) *"First green, now black!? Those dirty flames of yours don't stand a chance against the Kusanagi fire!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"How long do you plan to keep this up, Yagami? You're never, ever going to beat me like that!" (vs. Flames Iori) *"Sorry, but I'm not that illogical. You need to rethink your strategy if you want to be me!" (vs. Himself) *"So you're behind this whole mess then, are you? Time for some payback... with interest!" (vs. Human Saiki) *"What? You look like you've got something to say. If you're not satisfied, just ask for a rematch." (vs. Hwa Jai) *"Sorry to embrass you in front of your ladies! Maybe I should've let you show off some!" (Vs. Iori) *"Look at you! You're not a fighter, you're a comedian! Have you been going to the wrong kind of school!?" (vs. Joe) *"Sorry to disappoint you, buddy, but no one thinks you're actually a copy of me." (Vs. K') *"The only thing you have been training is that mouth of yours!" (vs. Kensou) *"Loosen up a bit, Kim! You'll never defeat me if you're always uptight like that!" (vs. Kim) *"I know you by now, lady. I won't underestimate you because you're a woman. I'm not that concieted." (vs. King) *"Sorry, but my flames can't be extinguished by your puny ice powers. You should've stayed at home!" (vs. Kula) *"You're not my clone, yet you can use fire? How? You should teach some of that to Shingo!" (Vs. Kyo) *"You need at least five more years of combat!That'll do you some good,I promise." (Vs. Leona) *"So you came out here just to get pounded on?I don't know what you're trying to do but give it up already!" (Vs. Mature) *"I probably should've asked sooner, but you're not gonna explode, are you? At least wait until I'm gone!" (vs. Maxima) *"Why would you go that far just to become stronger? I don't even need any effort to be totally awesome!" (vs. Mr. Karate) *"Good thing you got a ton of flab, Raiden! I'm sure it helped absorb a lot of that damage." (vs. Raiden) *"You could use some variety. Just taking full swings all the time won't take you far." (Vs. Ralf) *"You can't help out at home AND live as a fighter. This is KOF! You have to be devoted to combat!" (Vs. Robert) *"Sorry, but I have no time to deal with the likes of you! I'm sure that dude is hot on my tail as well!" (Vs. Saiki) *"If you're gonna bark like a dog, then go back to Shanghai. I don't have time to deal with losers!" (vs. Shen) *"The Orochi Hakkenshu ain't what they used to be. Are you too busy babysitting Yagami or something?" (vs. Vice) *"If you lose this hard, there's really nothing you can do about it. Stop sulking and start practicing!" (vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match KOF Maximum Impact *"Hmph." *"What color are your flames?" * * Intro vs. Iori KOF Maximum Impact 2 Win Quotes *Heh, heh. ...Feel the burn? *I am the champion! KOF Maximum Impact 2: Regulation A Capcom vs SNK *"You know that I didn't try my hardest, but did you?" *"I didn't want you to feel cheated, so I let you play a little longer this time!" *"Teamwork? I don't care about that. I alone am the true winner!" *"I fan the eternal flame of victory!" *"You should be thankful. I showed you the error of your ways!" *"Come on...the level of this tournament is way too low, isn't it?" *"You've just felt the flame of the famous Kusanagi clan!!" *"Haven't you heard the expression of dancing too close to the flame...?" *"So, tell me. How does it feel to be charcoal?" *"What's the deal? Not cooked enough, eh?" *"This reminds me of a joke. Aw, come on, hear it out. You got time, right?" *"Remember the pain of my fist. That is my power!" *"Haven't you come to grips with reality yet? You can't touch me, Yagami." (defeating Iori) *"Got the picture now? Your 'good wind' that blows only fans my flames!" (defeating Goenitz) *"That's not what I'd call even close to kickboxing. Just what is that anyway?" (defeating Sagat) *"Yagami! I'm telling you to chill, you punchy pinhead!" (defeating Orochi Iori) *"Oh, how boring. School's funner." *"Victory's talent... Effort's squat." *"One bozo, well-done!" *"I am hot! I can't lose!" *"So you want to be a real fighter? OK!" *"You lack the fire." Capcom vs SNK 2 Win Quotes *"Come on... the level of this tournament is way too low, isn't it?" *"Haven't you heard the expression about dancing too close to the flame...?" *"I didn't want you to feel cheated, so I let you play a little longer this time!" *"I fan the eternal flame of victory!" *"Teamwork? I don't care about that. I alone am the true winner!" *"You know that I didn't try my hardest, but did you?" *"You should be thankful. I showed you the error of your ways!" *"You've just felt the flame of the famous Kusanagi clan!!" SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos Pre-Fight Dialogues Kyo Kusanagi vs. Akuma : Akuma: "That stance. That spirit. Kusanagi! Master of flame!" : Kyo: "You're more studious than you look. You've done your homework." : Akuma: "The ancient martial arts have no effect on me!" : Kyo: "Want to see for sure? You'll eat those words!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Athena : Kyo: "A battle with a babe? I must be in Heaven!" : Athena: "Don't let your hormones go wild. You don't want to peak too soon, right?" : Kyo: "When it comes to battle, I last a long time." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Balrog : Kyo: "Have you got your mouthpiece in place?" : Balrog: "You just shut up! Why don't you worry about yourself? (Hmph!)" : Kyo: "Oops... Heh, heh. You're mouth seems fine, but what about your brain?" : Balrog: "You little punk... I'm gonna crush you!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Choi Bounge : Kyo: "Oh, good grief! Another bonehead..." :Choi: "Don't pooh-pooh me! I'll slice you, buddy boy! Oooh-kee!" : Kyo: "You're toast, pal!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Chun Li : Chun Li: "Freeze! It's the police!" : Kyo: "Liar, liar! No cop would be seen in duds like those!" : Chun Li: "Yeah. Cops who look as good as me are rare. I'm from interpol. Hands behind your head." : Kyo: "I haven't done anything. You got the wrong guy!" : Chun Li: "Yeah, tell me in the box. You'll come quietly, eh?" : Kyo: "And if I say, "Bite me!"?" : Chun Li: "I'll drag you in!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Dan Hibiki : Kyo: "I sense something. An unbearable presence..." : Dan: "Oh, enough of this! Once and for all, I'm not that Robert guy!" : Kyo: "What?" : Dan: "I am Dan Hibiki of the Saikyo Groove! Hyah-hah!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Demitri Maximov : Kyo: "What now?... Feels like... My blood's on fire..." : Demitri: "Hmm. Hmm. Hmmm. That's your blood craving to be sucked." : Kyo: "What the...?!" : Demitri: "Yes. It looks like tonight'll be special. Kyo Kusanagi vs. Dhalsim : Dhalsim: "Oh, it's you? So, you wish to learn the ways of yoga?" : Kyo: "No, not especially." : Dhalsim: "Jeesh! Kids these days! I know it's no picnic. But with my teaching, you can be just like me." : Kyo: "Hey, I don't give a rip about yoga, bud!" : Dhalsim: "But before we start, I guess I must see what you're made of. Very well, my child. Show me your stuff." : Kyo: "You haven't heard a word I said, have you? Very well, I'll bop you and make you see that you need the training." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Earthquake : Kyo: "And what are you all about, prune face?" : Earthquake: "Why you... I'll mash you!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Genjuro Kibagami : Genjuro: "My next prey is you." : Kyo: "A sword? Are you kidding me? Those are dangerous!" : Genjuro: "Calm down, pup. It'll be over soon." : Kyo: "I don't need this... You remind me of someone who really peeves me off!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Geese Howard : Geese: "Come on, Kusanagi! Show me your stuff!" : Kyo: "Hmph. Very well... Let's do it, chump!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Goenitz : Kyo: "You... You're still alive? Hey, I've got nothing to do with the Orochi!" : Goenitz: "Kusanagi, young sinner. You will not escape from your destiny." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Guile : Kyo: "I guess in the end, martial arts is all about power, huh?" : Guile: "Military martial arts are far superior than your antiquated ways of combat." : Kyo: "Yap, yap, yap. Why not try me, bud?" : Guile: "Try you! That's funny. I'm the real thing, pal!" : Kyo: "That's the spirit!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Himself : Kyo 2: "Good grief! Just how many clones of me are there?" : Kyo 1: "Hey, you're the clone, you two-bit mimic!" : Kyo 2''': "Say what?! The genuine article here is this guy here, bud!" : '''Kyo 1: "You just don't get it.... Oh, well what the heck? Let's see what's what!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Hugo : Hugo: "Hey, pal. How about you and me rassle?" : Kyo: "Rassle?... Sorry, not interested." : Hugo: "I challenge you. And if you lose, you gotta team up with me." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Iori Yagami : Kyo: "Yagami... You are really one, big recurring nightmare!" : Iori: "Did you just realize this? I'll trail you until I grind you into the ground." : Kyo: "Bring it on... Yagami!" : Iori: "Ohhh-whoaa!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Kasumi Todoh : Kyo: "Well, well, well. So, you're in KOF, too..." : Kasumi: "Kasumi Todoh, here. Are you up for it?" : Kyo: "What? Just like that?" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Ken Masters : Ken: "You got spunk, kiddo. Who says kids these days are wimps?" : Kyo: "Who're you calling "kid"?" : Ken: "Oh? You're not a kid?" : Kyo: "Unh! What's it to you?!" : Ken: "Chill out, buster. I'll give you a bout to show you I'm sorry. ...With a kid's discount." : Kyo: "You'll be sorry when I scorch your buns, pops!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "Just how long have you been in high school? Well, put 'em up! I'm pumped now, sonny! Bring it on!" : Kyo: "What? Just like that?" Kyo Kusanagi vs. M. Bison : M. Bison: "Your spunk amuses me. Why not join me?" : Kyo: "Sorry, but I can't. You wouldn't have enough to pay me." : M. Bison: "Then I've no choice but to destroy you." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Mai Shiranui : Mai: "Kyo! Hey... Have you seen Andy?" : Kyo: "Hmm. Nope. Geez! Talk about one love sick puppy!" : Mai: "What did you say? Hey, bub. Are you hiding something?" : Kyo: "Who me? No!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Mars People : Mars People: "Beep boop bop bee." : Kyo: "What's this?" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Mr. Karate : Kyo: "Ryo's father? What's up, pops? What's with the mask?" : Mr. Karate: "I'm Mr. Karate! There ain't no Takuma Sakazaki here!" : Kyo: "All right. All right. Don't freak out on me. Bring it on, big nose!" : Mr. Karate: "Hmph." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Red Arremer : Kyo: "...What's this place?" : R. Arremer: "Gyah-gyah!" : Kyo: "Aw, nuts! Who's this guy?" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Riot of the Blood Iori : Kyo: "You never change, do you?" : R. Iori: "...K...I...L...L..." : Kyo: "That's some spirit... It's exorcising time!" : R. Iori: "Kyo-Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Ryo Sakazaki : Kyo: "So, how goes the dojo?" : Ryo: "Don't ask!" : Kyo: "...Oh, yeah?" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Ryu : Ryu: "Hmm. A martial artist. Kusanagi, I believe." : Kyo: "...Just who are you? You're no slacker, I see." : Ryu: "They call me Mr. Ryu! And I've come to fight. Is that OK with you?" : Kyo: "Heh, heh. Don't blame me when you're a bloody pulp." : Ryu: "And you are?" : Kyo: "Kyo Kusanagi. Let's do it, dude!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Sagat : Sagat: "Get lost, punk. You can't hope to touch this!" : Kyo: "Quite an attitude, pops. Underestimate me and I'll do more than touch you." : Sagat: "Oh yeah, junior? Take your best shot." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Shiki : Kyo: "What's with the attitude? A gloomy face doesn't suit a babe like you!" : Shiki: "...A kid like you ...and a babe like me? It's not in the cards." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Shin Akuma : Kyo: "Agh! Who now?!..." : S. Akuma: "I've mastered my fists. Show me your power." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Shin Mr. Karate : Kyo: "What is this? Something new?" : S. Mr. Karate: "Hmm. Hmm. Hmmmm. Come on, punk." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Terry Bogard : Terry: "Hey! How 'bout it, Kyo?" : Kyo: "I'm game! With a foe like you, it'll be a blast." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Tessa : Tessa: "I heard that long ago there was a tribe who exorcised evil. Are you their descendant?" : Kyo: "How would I know? I hate history." : Tessa: "You'll have to let me test your strength." : Kyo: "Don't cry to me if you get burned." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Vega : Vega: "Hmm. Rather attractive however you can't hold a candle to me." : Kyo: "Shut yo' mouth! You silly narcissistic little fancy pants! I'm going to torch you to your bones!" : Vega: "Heh. Heh. Relax. You should take a break before I tear you to shreds, huh?" : Kyo: "I've got stuff to do. I can't waste my time with freaks like you." Kyo Kusanagi vs. Violent Ken : V. Ken: "Ooh-gooh-oooooooh." : Kyo: "Another Orochi?" : V. Ken: "Your death will... bring me peeee-ace!" Kyo Kusanagi vs. Zero : Ciel: "Is this child human? I sense a great power, Zero! Beware!" : Kyo: "Who's this bozo? Some wind-up doll?" : Zero: "Humans are my enemy. Enough of this... Shall we?" Win Quotes *"Remember the pain of my fist. That is my power!" *"So, tell me. How does it feel to be charcoal?" *"That reminds me of a joke. Aw come on, hear it out. You got time, right?" *"What's the deal? Not cooked enough, eh?" *"Got the picture now? Your "good wind" that blows only fans my flames!" (Vs. Goenitz) *"Haven't you come to grips with reality yet? You can't touch me, Yagami." (Vs. Iori) *"Yagami! I'm telling you to chill, you punchy pinhead!" (Vs. Orochi Iori) *"That's not what I'd call even close to kick boxing. Just what is that anyway?" (Vs. Sagat) SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium In Battle Win Quotes *"Oh, how boring. School's funner." *"One bozo, well-done!" *"Victory's talent... Effort's squat!" *"You wanna be a real fighter? OK!" Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * win vs Iori Win Quotes * "Hey, hey! Is that all you got? When do things get interesting?" * "That’s the stuff! Come to the next festival, I’ll show no mercy!" * "When does this punk parade end? Don’t waste my time with these!" * "You’re quite a unique group! You all burn in your own way." * "You only look and talk tough. But brats like you can’t put one over me." (vs Yuki) * "You... are really in the wrong place." (vs Ai) * "Thought you could beat me in a different venue, did you?" (vs Iori) * "...You’re a unique character. When I see freaks like you, it makes me wax poetic." (vs Mudman) The King of Fighters R-1 The King of Fighters R-2 The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *"I bet you know your weaknesses now, eh?" *"The ball is in your court, smack it, or let it go!" The King of Fighters EX 2 *"You know your weakness now, eh?" The King of Fighters (pachinko) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Quotes